Burning Hill
Burning Hill is one of the 6 clans in Book of Mages: The Dark Times. Flamier is the Young Mage competitor from this clan. This clan is a Fire clan and focuses on Bolt Damage. The picture in the thumbnail is of the character from Burning Hill. Burning Hill is considered one of the "good" clans, as most of its people are White Robes. There I,s however, one Burning Hill mage who will join the Black Robes willingly. It is always recommended for them to have the level 4/5 spell "Combine." Burning Hill mages are normally honorable, fair mages, yet sometimes vengeful. They enjoy feeling the power of mana running through them. The Burning Hill fighting style is to wait until the time is right and then destroy their enemies in a single shot. Clan Skill: # Burn Bolt (Max= 10): Any bolt that hits the enemy gives the enemy a Burn effect. Each Burn effect increases the damage the enemy takes by 1. # Increase Special (Max= 10): Increase 2 Special Points per Lvl with the cost of Mana Points. # Remove Effect (Max= 1): Remove all effects with the cost of Mana Points. # Mana Shield (Max= 1): Reduces enemy's attack to half, deducts Mana Points instead of Life Points. # Mana Attack (Max= 1): Doubles Bolt Damage. Build that make you become strong faster: Please show your build that help you defeat the Mysterious Hermit, so we can check and added if they are good build. 5* (Good and important skill) 4* (Good skill but take after 5*) 3* (Decent skill. They are not important in most battle, but they can speed up your fight or work well against certain opponent.) 2* (You don't really need these skill to win, but they are still good.) 1* (These skill are completly unnescessary.) Build 1: Damage Build (80 HP/ 710 Mana- Lvl 139 to defeat Hermit) High Attack Bolt (9 Points) Low Attack Bolt (9 Points) High Defend Bolt or Low Defend Bolt (9 Points) Damage (27 Points) The other spell: LV 2 is High Attacking Bolt. (10 Points) LV 3 is Low Attacking bolt. (10 Points) LV 4 is Combined Attack. (2 Points) (5*) Lvl 5 is Attack Power. (10 Points) (4*) 'Clan Spell: ' Burn Bolt (1*) Increase Special (4*) Remove Effect (1*) Mana Shield (4*) Mana Attack (4*) Note: -If you want to use HP instead of Mana to tank Mysterious Hermit bolts, check these HP/Mana ratio (But they make the fight harder or require your lvl to be higher: +660/350 (Full tank): You don't need Mana Shield at all. (Lvl 178) +340/430: You tank the first shot. Use the Mana Shield after it because Mysterious Hermit will start using Burning. (Lvl 141) +80/590: If you can make sure that, in your attack turn, you use High Attack. -You might want 110HP, I haven't have any battle, that Shiverhorror or Silverkin cast freeze defense with 40 Special, but I'm not really sure about it. Category:Clans